User blog:RespectthePixel35/Epic RTP Battles of History 5-Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum
Hello, everyone! Back with ANOTHER ERTPBoH. This one features main protagonist Pokemon series, Ash Ketchum, battling the master of evolution, Charles Darwin, to see who is the better evolver. Cast Ian Hecox as Gen. 1 Ash Ketchum Ray William Johnson as Gen. 3 Ash Ketchum Anthony Padilla as Gen. 6 Ash Ketchum Epic Lloyd as 33 Year Old Charles Darwin Shay Carl as 46 Year Old Charles Darwin Nice Peter as 73 Year Old Charles Darwin Ian Hecox as Pokedex Voice (lol) The Battle Beat Ash starts at 0:11 EPIC RTP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CHARLES DARWIN!!! VS!!!! ASH KETCHUM!!!!! BEGIN!!!!! Ash Ketchum: (Gen. 1–Red, Blue, Yellow, and Green) Gotta beat 'em all! Make this naturalist fall! I just need one more level till my Charmeleon evolves! From Japan to France, I'm the Pokemon master! Known worldwide! You're an incestuous bastard! I needed another battle, so I choose you! Flame Wheel and Hydro Cannon to make you Red and Blue! For me it's easy, but for you, a Struggle for Existence, Just another attack, and you're out into the distance. Charles Darwin: (33 years old) I'm studying in my office, you're off in your own little world. I know you have friends, but will you ever get a girl? It seems as if you're looking a bit blurry on the screen, Better get a higher resolution if you want to be seen. I am evolved, you're still in your first stage, You have a lot to learn, I was brilliant when I was your age. I am a scientific hero, you're a Game Freak in a den. With just this verse, you're blasting off again. Ash Ketchum: (Gen. 3–Emerald, Sapphire, Ruby) Woah, Slow down, Bro, don't make this too ugly, But now I can see why you think you descended from a Monkey. (Mankey!) I got a team of friends! What companions do you have? Not your cousin you married, not even your dad! I've got 6 generations, you just get older! I take your raps as Star Dust on my shoulder. My games are literally gems! All you do is sin! It's like The Voyage of the Beagle, but this time, you don't win. Charles Darwin: (46 years old) The scientific truth is, I prefer Digimon! If you're looking for a real fight, then bring it on! You say I'm sinning? Ha! Look what you're called! You attack poor animals and stuff them in balls! You claim it's for defense, when really, you're just a slave driver! You just say commands! You're not even a fighter. Your Victory Road here would be Missing, No? The reason for you still rapping is completely Unown. Ash Ketchum: (Gen. 6–X and Y) By The Expressions of Emotions in Man and Animals, I will take your rhymes and get them up a level! Got Silver and Gold, through your Heart and Soul, You're in Black and White, while I'm a Crystal! You think you're a hero? How about you go on an adventure! You'll faint from my rhymes, but I'm not taking you to the Pokemon Center! I can't believe you think you can beat me, My raps are poisonous, you'll be Koffing and Weezing. Charles Darwin: (Age 73) You're as dumb as Psyduck, and you're as weak as Magikarp. My raps are so hot, just call me Magmar! Just like you always do, you made a bad decision to challenge me. Because me beating you is way too Eevee! Your show, games, and your entire self is a joke! Claiming you caught 'em all, but your washed up and broke, Face it, you're a teenage prick, in a fantasy land, And yes, your franchise is done, it's getting too bland. WHO WON??? WHO'S NEXT??? YOU DECIDE!!!!!!!!!!!! EPIC RTP-EPIC RTP-BATTLESOFHISTORY!!!!! Who won? Ash Ketchum Charles Darwin Category:Blog posts